


83line 我配不配爱你-6 七月的孩子

by Kruserkk



Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: 卧底警察澈x黑帮大佬特 he
Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937
Kudos: 3





	83line 我配不配爱你-6 七月的孩子

“真好，看来哥是舍不得我死掉的。”金希澈躺在床上眯着眼睛边笑边哑着嗓子说。

“这样也挡不住你贫嘴吗？”朴正洙皱着眉头看着床上的人，他自以为计划得周密，谁知小龙的手下反水，如果不是金希澈自己现在早就没命了。

“医生，您在处理伤口的时候有看到我的手帕吗？”朴正洙拦住正欲离开的私人医生，“手帕…给他包扎的那一条吗？因为很脏已经扔了。”医生指指房间角落的垃圾桶。

朴正洙扑向垃圾桶旁若无人地翻找了起来，终于在一堆带血的纱布中找到了已经被血浸透的手帕，他如获至宝地抱在怀里，忽然觉得一个冰凉的东西抵住了自己的脖子。

“站起来。”身后传来金希澈的声音，朴正洙不敢违抗，“你，现在马上出去，今晚再有一个人靠近这房间我马上杀了他。”金希澈继续对医生说，医生慌张地跑出了房间，金希澈飞快的反锁了房间门，没有受伤的那一只手一直拿着匕首架在朴正洙脖子上。

“希澈，你要做什么？”

“把你的手帕给我。”金希澈干脆地说，朴正洙感觉颈上匕首的力度在不断加大，他只好把手帕递了出去。

金希澈接过手帕，虽然血迹已经干涸，却还是能看到手帕一角的刺绣，那是一丛绽放的睡莲，那就是自己送给母亲的那一条！金希澈想起了八年前母亲那场意外的车祸，虽然肇事司机已经找到，但蹊跷的是，事发地点是一个十分陌生的地方，而且母亲身上一直带着的手帕却不翼而飞，那是他考入警校的时候请邻家姐姐帮忙绣了两条一样的睡莲手帕。

八年来，希澈经常疑惑手帕到底去了哪里，疑心易生暗鬼，他甚至怀疑母亲交通事故的肇事司机另有其人，他做梦也没有想到朴正洙手里的那一条就是自己当年送给母亲的那一条。金希澈觉得一阵怒火从心脏直烧到头顶，他用受伤的手一把扯下挂在点滴架上的输液管，用膝盖狠狠地撞了朴正洙的膝盖后侧。朴正洙踉跄了一步，跪坐在地上，脖子因为拉扯被划出了一道血痕。

金希澈把朴正洙的双手用输液管反剪在身后，他绕到朴正洙的面前，揪住他的领子把他从地上拖起来，扔在床上，因为受伤的手臂，他只好骑在朴正洙身上确保他不会反抗。金希澈喘着气问：“这手帕哪来的？”

朴正洙低声咆哮道：“你到底在干什么？”

“我他妈问你这手帕哪来的，哪来的？”金希澈拿起匕首一刀挑开朴正洙的白衬衫，朴正洙的胸膛裸露在空气中，随着他微微的气喘上下起伏。

“请给我一个必须告诉你的理由。”朴正洙面不改色地问道。

“这时候了你还嘴硬了，你的命就攥在我手里。”金希澈拿着匕首在朴正洙的胸膛上又划了一刀，鲜血飞快地顺着刀痕渗了出来。

“这是我很重要的东西，一个我爱的人送我的…”

看着朴正洙躺在床上说爱自己的母亲，“你个畜生！”金希澈一巴掌打在朴正洙脸上，“你爱她？你爱她你知不知道她有孩子？”朴正洙眼前发黑，脑子里嗡嗡作响，他努力地看清眼前暴怒的金希澈，忍痛点点头艰难地说：“希澈…希澈，你听我说完。”

“金护士…我从来没有见过那样温暖的手，小的时候我挨打受了伤，是金护士交代护士站的同事即使她不在也要帮我。后来我长大了回到医院看她，她还是那样温柔，那天她高兴极了，和我说她的孩子考上了大学，还问我这个年纪男生都喜欢些什么，她说她的孩子要过生日了，金护士还把她的手帕送给了我，那上面有一朵睡莲…她说因为我也是七月出生的孩子…”朴正洙越说声音越小，他不可置信地看着瘫坐在自己身边的金希澈，再张口声音带了不可控制的颤抖：“希澈啊…那个七月出生的孩子，幸福的孩子，是你吗？”

金希澈没有说话，他眼神飘渺地盯着远方，他觉得自己的脑子被抽空了，自己眼前躺着的人，卧底的目标人物，和自己一样是七月出生的孩子，并不是完全的陌生人，他们的人生似乎早就产生了某种奇妙的连结。

“希澈…希澈…”朴正洙艰难地爬起来，用金希澈身边的的匕首给自己松了绑，胸前被划出的伤口又开始渗血，他没有管那些伤口，他把金希澈抱在了怀里，轻轻地摸着他的头发，继续说：“我无数次的幻想如果自己是金护士的孩子该有多好，所以那天她要开车送我回家的时候，我没有拒绝，我只想和她多呆上一会儿，哪怕多一分钟也好…我…不知道她会…希澈…对不起…对不起，我害死了你的妈妈…”

金希澈感觉到抱着自己的人在微微颤抖，他转过头看着朴正洙，他的样子狼狈极了，脸上的血迹和泪水混合在一起，他推开朴正洙，下床拿起医生留在房间的药物，跪在床边给朴正洙清理伤口。

“我知道哥的感受…她…是我的养母，金护士收养我之前，我过着和哥一样日子，这事不是你的错。”

“希澈…”

“哥最珍爱的手帕，怎么弄脏了呢？哥之前都舍不得给我看一眼，却用它给我包扎？”金希澈起身坐在床上，温柔的擦拭着朴正洙的脸颊。

朴正洙双眼紧闭，睫毛微微地颤动着，金希澈用手托住他的后颈，让他的头靠在枕头上，继续说：“到底是为什么呢？明明那时哥还不知道妈妈的事情，哥为什么对我那么好？哥今天不是在试探我吗？”

“我…我没有…”

金希澈修长的手指划过朴正洙裸露的胸膛，痒痒的触感让朴正洙浑身一颤，“说谎…妈妈不喜欢说谎的孩子，我也不喜欢说谎的哥…”他的手指继续向下，划到肋骨的位置，身边人的腹部随着呼吸上下起伏着，呼吸的声音越发粗重了起来。

“别…你…你又要干什么？”朴正洙的思绪混乱了起来，伤口很痛，脸颊火辣辣的，他好像回到了小时候，衣衫破碎，抱着头躲避着父亲的拳脚，又好像回到了他第一次带人走货，因为不懂规矩挨打的时候…回忆走马灯似的在眼前闪过，希澈的身影影变得模糊起来，他痛苦地抱住自己的头，嘴里喃喃着：“不要…不要…”

金希澈看着眉头紧锁的朴正洙，叹了口气，整理了一下他破碎的衬衫，拿过一床被子盖在了他的身上，又捡起地上的手帕放在了他的手里，做完这一切，他才发觉经过一晚上的扭打，自己的伤口也疼得厉害，他拿起外套盖在自己身上，挨着朴正洙躺在床上。

ps：手帕的故事原来是这样，你有猜到吗？

pps：进入谈情说爱倒计时🙏


End file.
